


High

by brahe



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Fluff, Happy Malec, I promise, M/M, alec is just happy, because I can't handle angsty, i'll write some long malec soon, it's also pretty short, no they're not doing drugs, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 05:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1416025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brahe/pseuds/brahe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec lets himself be happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	High

**Author's Note:**

> no one is on drugs so no worries. alec is just happy, and it feels like a high

Alec made his way silently through the doors of the Institute and to his room. Once the door was securely shut behind him, he let the smile he'd been hiding break out across his face. He fell backwards onto his bed and grinned at the ceiling. He hadn't smiled this much in a long time and it felt like his face was going to split in half. He closed his eyes and smiled bigger, though he wasn't sure how that was even possible. There was something magical, for lack of a better word, about the feeling seeing Magnus left him with. It felt as though nothing could touch him and he was on top of the world. Nothing else matter right now except for the glittery warlock whose image danced behind Alec's eyelids. He briefly wondered when he had begun to feel like this about him, but quickly dismissed the thought because who cared? Alec was completely and utterly in love with Magnus and it was brilliant. The more he thought about this, the funnier it got, and he let himself laugh. The sound bubbled out from his chest and he laughed with a smile on his face until his eyes watered and his side hurt. Eventually he wasn't sure what he was laughing about, but everything was Magnus and everything was okay. It was better than okay. It was perfect.


End file.
